thrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Reimu Hakurei (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Features *One of Gensokyo Reloaded's three dedicated charge characters, the other two being Chen and Flandre Scarlet. *One of four characters to possess an air grab, the others being Cirno, Mima and Yuuka Kazami. *The character has a wide variety of Command Normals at her disposal. Pros *Benefits from having the thinnest hurtbox out of the entire Gensokyo Reloaded roster, which makes evading attacks a bit easier. *The character has an excellent offensive pressure game. *Reimu in general lacks major weaknesses, as her attributes are either average or above average, while her moveset consist of several good pokes, pressure and cover fire tools that have great synergy to compliment her melee-oriented playstyle. Cons *Reimu's midscreen combo damage is quite unspectacular, so she has to get the opponent into a corner in order to make use of her more damaging combos. *Between her charge motions and needing to learn what her best options/combos are for any given situation, Reimu is a character who requires a time investment in order to be used effectively. *Despite the usefulness of Hakurei Amulet in neutral, Reimu isn't a character who is good at fighting projectile wars. *''Ascension Kick'' requiring a down charge (and thus Reimu being forced to crouch) can occasionally leave the character susceptible to airborne approaches that the move is designed to counter. Match Ups Movelist 'Normals' | |24|0|0.96|40|20 |Properties= | | }} | |45|0|0.9|80|40 | | }} | |70|0|0.85|90|45 | | }} + | |25|0|0.92|40|20 |Properties= | | }} + | |17x3|0|0.94x3|20x3|10x3 | | }} + | |70|0|0.75|90|45 |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent. | | }} | |36|0|0.9|40|20 |Requirements= | | }} | |16x3|0x3|0.95x3|20x3|10x3 |Requirements= | | }} | |80|0|0.8|90|45 |Requirements= | | }} 'Command Normals' + | |55|0|0.85|40|20 / |Properties= | | }} + / or + / | |60|0|0.85|80|40 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Projectile invulnerability 1f~30f. Lower body invulnerability 6f~19f. Airborne 6f~23f. | }} + | |60|0|0.85|80|40 | | }} + or + | |65|0|0.8|90|45 | | }} + | |70|0|0.8|90|45 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Upper body invulnerability 5f~12f. | }} 'Throws' + / / | |90|N/A| +0.9|80|40 |Properties= Ground version: Air version: |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. |Version=1 | | }} + + / | |90|N/A| +0.9|80|40 |Properties= Ground version: Air version: |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. |Version=1 | | }} 'Specials' during blockstun| | / | / |0.85| |40 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~24f, airborne 7f~37f. | }} | |60|12|0.85| |30 |Requirements= |Properties= |Notes=Ground version: projectile velocity varies with button pressed. Aerial version: projectile launch angle varies with button pressed. |Version=1 | |10|1+|30|40|+8|+2}} |10|1+|31|41|+7|+1}} |10|1+|32|42|+6|0}} | }} | | version: / version: / version: / | version: / version: / version: / |0.85| |40 |Properties= |Notes=Height and distance travelled vary with button pressed. |Version=1 | |3|9|48|60|D|-31}} |3|9|50|62|D|-33}} |3|9|52|64|D|-35}} |Framenotes= version: startup invulnerability 1f~18f, airborne 7f~37f. version: startup invulnerability 1f~12f, airborne 7f~39f. version: startup invulnerability 1f~16f, airborne 7f~41f. | }} | version: version: version: | version: 70 version: 100 version: 50x3 | version: 14 version: 20 version: 10x3 | and versions: 0.85 version: 0.88x3 | version: version: version: | version: 40 version: 40 version: 15x3 |Properties= version: version: version: |Version=1 | |35|11|15|61|D|-7}} |38|15|14|67|D|-11}} |33|1+|43|76|-4|-7}} |Framenotes= version: invincibility 6f~30f, airborne 20f~46f. version: invincibility 6f~30f, projectile invulnerability 31f~53f. version: invincibility 6f~32f, airborne 20f~61f. | version| | version| | version}}}} | |27x4|5x4|0.95x4| |10x4 |Requirements= |Properties= |Notes=Distance travelled varies with button pressed. |Version=1 | |12|12|25|49|D|-7}} |16|12|27|55|D|-9}} |21|12|28|61|D|-10}} |12|12|After landing: 10|--|D|--}} |16|12|After landing: 10|--|D|--}} |21|12|After landing: 10|--|D|--}} |Framenotes=Ground version: airborne 3f~45f. Ground version: airborne 6f~48f. Ground version: airborne 9f~51f. | }} 'Spellcards' | |20x16|3x16|0.95x16| | |Requirements= |Properties= |Version=1 | | }} | |35x11|5x11|0.92x11| |30x11 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~15f. | }} / | |10x45|2x45|0.1| |13x45 |Requirements=''"Fantasy Heaven"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= |Notes=Lights 1 orb for every successful melee attack. Attack activates once all 7 orbs are lit. Attack damage not affected by damage proration. | |Framenotes=Framedata refers to attack activation. Orb maximum duration 900f. Activation invincibility 1f~208f. | }} / | |Throw: 500 Melee attack: 420|Throw: N/A Melee attack: 84|0.66| |600 |Requirements=''"Fantasy Nature"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= First hit: |Notes=Becomes a melee attack if Throw portion whiffs. Attack damage not affected by damage proration. |Version=1 | |Framenotes=Throw leads into melee attack on whiff. Melee attack incorporates Throw's data as startup frames. Airborne 9f~56f. | }} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Reimu Hakurei Category:Characters with Type 1 comboing Category:Characters with an Air Grab Category:Characters with a Life value of 1000 Category:Charge Characters